


it's the magical mystery kind

by somethingdifferent



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, apparently short form writing is the only way I like to write these two, shut up don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Despite the rows and rows of empty seats in the lecture hall, the girl with the dreadlocks makes it a point to sit right next to Delphine.</em>
</p>
<p>[delphine/cosima; college au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the magical mystery kind

**Author's Note:**

> based on that post on tumblr about some kid pouring a can of red bull into his coffee. i can't find it now, but it's out there somewhere.

_she's got gold doorknobs where her eyes used to be  
one turn and i learn what it really means to see_

EDWARD SHARPE AND THE MAGNETIC ZEROS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the rows and rows of empty seats in the lecture hall, the girl with the dreadlocks makes it a point to sit right next to Delphine.

She drops heavily into the chair, folding up the desk next to her so she can see her coffee on the surface, and opens up her backpack so she can rummage through its contents. She pulls a can of Red Bull from the depths of her bag and sets it beside her coffee. Then, calmly, without a hint of hesitation, she opens the can up and pours the whole thing into her coffee.

"I'm going to die," she says without a trace of irony, and drinks the whole thing. She never once breaks eye contact.

Delphine finds herself thinking this girl might be the death of her.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"I'm Cosima," she tells Delphine at the library. She talks too loudly, and one of the librarians gives her a stern glance, but Cosima only smiles back and ignores her. "We're in HGEN together, right?"

Delphine looks at her in confusion, furrowing her brow. "Do you not remember this morning? I thought you would have a heart attack right there."

"And miss the fascinating world of human genetics?" Cosima smiles, her lips pulled back enough so Delphine can see her unusually sharp incisors. They're charming. "Not a chance."

"Delphine," she supplies, holding out her hand. " _Enchantée_."

Cosima takes it, and her smiles grows. " _Enchantée_."

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"We should make a study group," Cosima tells her the next time they have class. Dr. Leekie is droning on about something Delphine can't really recall. Cosima sits very close to her, and her perfume is lovely. She wonders if it's citrus. "You seem smart."

Delphine grins. "You don't know me. I could be very stupid, no?"

"It's probably the accent," she teases. "You in?"

She thinks on it for a moment and nods, intrigued by the whole prospect. Cosima smiles, and she turns back to the lecture. Her knee might brush Delphine's thigh (not that she notices).

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Her boyfriend breaks up with her, and Delphine would be more upset about it, but she almost saw this coming. She wanted to leave for school, he wanted to stay. It probably wasn't going to last.

"Man, that sucks," Cosima tells her around a mouthful of Cheez-its. "What a douche."

Delphine laughs, the whole thing forgotten for a moment, and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah," she agrees, "he was."

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Cosima pours another Red Bull into her coffee a month after the first. This time she glares at the boy in the row behind them ( _Scott Smith_ , he'd told Delphine once, looking around the room and at her face and away again and laughing a little nervously; she doesn't blame him, she does have that effect on some people). He looks back in horror as Cosima chugs the drink.

"What are you?" he whispers after she's finished, but Cosima only smiles. Delphine grins and waves hello.

He waves weakly back.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"Cosima," she says with the other girl's face in her hands, "I'm not -"

"I know. I know you're _not_."

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

There had been a girl in school. Delphine had whispered words of love to her the way any seven-year-old knows how, and they had kissed, just once, just a peck on the lips, in the playhouse in the parking lot their school had called a playground. No one had caught them. The story doesn't go beyond that.

That was it.

(There was a girl once, at a club in Paris when her family went for the weekend. They had kissed in the dark with the flash of lights spinning, searing through her eyelids. Delphine had wanted to open her mouth and swallow her whole. The story doesn't go beyond that. That was it.)

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

They fingers might touch over their genetics textbook, and Cosima might raise her arms to tie her hair behind her head. Delphine might look at her throat. She doesn't.

(She does.)

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

She wonders sometimes what kind of perfume Cosima wears, because she'd like to get a vial of her own. The scent really is beautiful. Intoxicating. Sometimes the smell is so heady and distracting she can't concentrate when they study. Sometimes she doesn't want to.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"Cosima," she says with the other girl's face in her hands, "you -"

Cosima kisses her and doesn't say anything at all.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

In class on Monday, Cosima crosses her ankles with Delphine's until their legs are lined up together, shin to shin. She glances over and smiles until her incisors show.

Delphine doesn't hear a single word of the lecture.

She doesn't really mind.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
